<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>decision by i_like_ships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591122">decision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_ships/pseuds/i_like_ships'>i_like_ships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Character Death, F/F, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:29:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_ships/pseuds/i_like_ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Adora can only save either Glimmer or Catra</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't the best but I needed to write something. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora hated this. Hated the responsibility, the burden, the heartbreaking decisions that would come with being the hero. Being a villain would be so much easier. She'd never be in this situation, this somewhat cliche thing that she never thought she'd have to experience. But, there she was, her best friend and her ex best friend hanging off a cliff's edge covered in Shadow Weaver dark magic, preventing any use of teleportation or the ability to become She Ra. <br/>They had been fighting Hordak, and Shadow Weaver had betrayed the Princesses. They were so close to defeating the Horde, when as a last resort Hordak and Shadow Weaver had removed all use of magic and thrown Glimmer and Catra over the cliff. <br/>A quick glance over the cliff side, a glimpse of violent waves and jagged rocks told her there was no chance of surviving the fall. Her gaze flickered between the two struggling figures, both  unable to save themselves. <br/>She glanced at Glimmer, a stricken expression on her face. Glimmer, who she hadn't known for that long but her stubbornness kept them all alive, the newly crowned Queen of Brightmoon. Who always had her back. <br/>And her ex best friend, Catra, who was maybe a little more than a friend. Who used to always have her back. Who used to brighten up her day. Who she couldn't live without. Who'd she had known since what seemed like forever. <br/>She wished she could save them both. She didn't want to choose. But, alas, she was the hero and heroes had to make the difficult decisions. She locked eyes with Catra. Baby blue met gold and aqua. Even dangling on a cliff, seconds away from certain death, Catra noticed the pain in those eyes. Eyes that had seen too much. <br/>"Save Sparkles," she murmured, lips curling into a small, sad, smile. "I can hold on." <br/>This words were a lie, Adora knew it. She could tell Catra was close to letting go. The tremble in the arm, the strained breathing told her all she needed to know. After shooting a worried glance at the magicat, she hurried to pull up Glimmer. <br/>Glimmer didn't say anything, a solemn look on her face. No smart remark. <br/>Adora was exhausted from constant fights, tired mentally and physically. She knew she didn't have the strength to save Catra as well, but nevertheless she sprinted back to her ex best friend as fast as she could in her taxed state. <br/>"I'm sorry," she sobbed, crouching beside her, her eyes glistening with tears. <br/>"Hey, hey, don't cry. There's nothing to be sorry about, you dork. It was my decision." <br/>The fact she wasn't angry or sad, just resigned to her fate, made it worse. It broke Adora's heart. <br/>She could see Catra's fingers slowly slipping, and she gave Adora the last crooked smile she'd ever see from her. <br/>"Promise me one thing, Adora." <br/>Promise. The word echoed in Adora's head, a reminder of the vow she had broken. "Anything," she choked out, tears freely streaming down her face. <br/>Catra reached out and tenderly caressed her face, before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Save the world for me, 'kay?"<br/>And then she let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments give me motivation to keep writing<br/>If you read the whole thing, thank you! Remember to stay safe with all this covid-19 stiff going on</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>